


Slow Dance; Slow Day

by scarscarchurro



Series: Interdimensional Gay Bar AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Middle aged rick and stan, Past relationship abuse mentioned. Like one line, Small detail, Swearing, Trans Rick, Trans Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Slow days at the bar often felt dragged out, coupled with bad pain days, bad sensory days, bad mental week--but that day wasn't one of those days. At least not for Rick.[[Can be read by itself]]





	Slow Dance; Slow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynsaneinthemembrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsaneinthemembrane/gifts).



> I meant to post this and kept forgetting to. 
> 
> Whoopsies.
> 
> Alternate title: I Don't Play Elvis.

Slow days at the bar often felt dragged out, coupled with bad pain days, bad sensory days, bad mental week--but that day wasn't one of those days. At least not for Rick.

That night was slower than usual, but slower didn't mean they weren't busy. 

There wasn't enough time between sets and music requests to go down to the bar to see how Stanley was doing; not that he needed to constantly take temperatures.

All Rick needed to do was glance over at the bar to see Stanley from the stage, but he was lost in a sea of bodies tonight. Rick had felt his stomach sink in the fear of something going wrong. 

Requests passed by his eyes. he scowled and pocketed one. He would never play an Elvis song on this stage.

During closing there were a few Dickies loitering around, getting heated with some leftover alien patrons, and of course Stanley and Rosa, a friend and frequent patron, were at the bar straining to communicate with each passing minute.

Rick finished putting away the instruments, moved over, and glancing at the lengthy lizard bird. “Think you can help clear out?” He raised his unibrow and slapped his ass down in a bar stool with a soft grunt. 

Rosa tilted their head at Rick and then to the Dickies. They gave a split smile with some chirping, They slid up away from the bar, and moved their long body onto the floor. Rick trusted them to get the place cleared. 

“He came in tonight when you were doing your set,” Stan’s voice brought Rick to attention. The other was cleaning circles into the bar top, eyes down, brows furrowed, lips in a tight line, and a small tremble to Stanley’s body was noticeable. Rick hated that look on Stan.

Rick leaned his back against the bar. Before things got to deep he said, “Do you want me to listen or respond?” 

Stanley responded quickly, “Listen.” Rick nodded and turned around to face Stanley. “Just… fuck. He put in a request. He put in a request to you. I told him you don't play Elvis… he asked why. I told him you just don't play Elvis.” Stanley bit his lower lip. His face was wet, eyes slightly red, and Rick quickly held his hand. “What do I say? You fucked me up so bad I can't fucking stand Elvis anymore?” Rick frowned and handed Stan a rag from his pocket. “... Thank you, Rick.” 

Eventually everyone was gone. It was just the two of them. “It's my pleasure, Staniel.”

Rick looked at Stan with a grin, slid out of the seat onto the dance floor, and held his hand out.

Stan stared from behind the bar, raised a brow, walked out to the floor, and put his hand into Rick’s.

“May I have this dance?” Rick brought Stanley’s hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. 

Stanley smiled a little weakly. “Of course.” They smiled at one another Stanley put a hand on Rick’s hip and took Rick’s hand into his. Rick put his hand on Stanley’s shoulder. “I'm proud of us.” 

“I'm proud of us too. Y-You… y-you did a good job with that Dickie.” Rick burped. “A reaaaaaaaal good job.”

Stanley laughed hard, holding Rick close, and pressing his face into his shoulder. Rick swelled with pride. Slow days weren't bad days. 

Rick loved slow days.


End file.
